


Pársel

by JennVilla



Series: Traducciones: lettered [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: Incluso después de que Voldemort se haya ido, Harry todavía habla pársel. Y Draco todavía obedece al pársel, incluso después de que Voldemort se haya ido.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Traducciones: lettered [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009302
Kudos: 4





	Pársel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silver Tongues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/93877) by [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered). 



Harry todavía habla pársel.

Eso debió haber desaparecido cuando Voldemort fue asesinado, pero ya sabes lo que los sabios dicen de las serpientes: cuando una serpiente muda de piel, muere para regresar de nuevo. En días pasados, la carne de Harry había sido esa piel, el alma de Voldemort y la voz del nuevo cuerpo que esperaba dentro para emerger fresco de Harry, bautizado en sangre, nacido como nada debería ser.

Como antes hubo astillas del alma de otro dentro de él, Harry no ve ninguna razón por la que las astillas hayan desaparecido ahora. Lord Voldemort se deslizó dentro de él tan silenciosa e insidiosamente que tal vez se deslizó de nuevo cuando Harry lo mató finalmente, o tal vez matarlo hizo que Harry se pareciera tanto a él que desde entonces ha sido en secreto un vástago de Voldemort.

A diferencia de los Mortífagos -Bellatrix, los Malfoy, _Draco_ -, el servicio al legado del Señor Oscuro nunca había sido deseo de Harry, lo que hace que Harry quiera devolvérselo a ellos como se lo dieron a él: por la fuerza. En cierto modo, la fuerza es follar -violar, usar los cuerpos como se usó el de Harry-, y por eso debe ser que Harry se folla a Draco ahora: sólo el vicio de Voldemort en forma de su voz exigiendo lo que ordenaba a todos: servicio.

_"Eres mío."_

La afirmación es hecha con todos los siseos viperinos susurrados en el oído de Draco. Es hecha con un beso en su columna vertebral, con los lazos que lo atan a la cama, con la lengua tan lenta y juguetona en su cuello. Pero en lo más profundo de Harry, el grito _"no es mío",_ le calienta la sangre, le pulsa el cerebro y le controla el cuerpo, de modo que cada negación o arrepentimiento es un embiste, porque la protesta sale siseada.

—Este no soy yo —sisea Harry, incluso mientras se empuja más profundamente en Draco—. Por favor, yo no soy así.

* * *

Cuando Voldemort ascendió y Draco lo siguió, todo fue similar a la historia de la primera bruja y el primer mago, caídos en la tentación y condenados a tierras muggles por la seducción de la serpiente. Snape fue tentado de la misma manera, por el conocimiento y por el poder, y también lo fue Lucius, e incluso Salazar. También lo fue todo aquel que significó algo para Draco desde quién sabe cuando.

Así debe ser con Harry: Draco, bajo el hechizo del conocimiento y el poder, el sonido del discurso de la serpiente tan tentador que lo sigue como una serpiente encantada en una cesta, levantándose. Levantándose junto a Harry por las mañanas, magullado, deliciosamente usado, Draco se pregunta dónde está ese poder prometido, el conocimiento, ya que sólo siente la vergüenza de la desnudez, de ser conocido, y de desear ser tan abusado.

Aunque sus recuerdos de Voldemort son confusos, Draco piensa que no fue la serpiente la que lo atrajo, sino Snape, Lucius, Salazar... fueron ellos los que fueron tentados por la serpiente, y los que lo tentaron a él, y así Draco siguió sus pasos. Alimentándose de ese conocimiento desde niño, a veces con sangre o lágrimas. Cayendo en el jardín sucio de fango como castigo.

Pero con Harry... Draco cae en sus brazos no por ambición, no para alcanzar el conocimiento como con la serpiente; lamentablemente, algo en él anhela someterse, ser usado, hundirse.

Hundiéndose en el cuerpo de Draco, Harry tartamudea "Ven conmigo; ven gritando", y Draco sabe que no es el sufrimiento lo que le atrae, sino la soledad de la que huye. Sigue a Harry porque no puede soportar estar solo en ese jardín. "Ven conmigo, gritando, al Infierno", podría decir Harry, y Draco iría.

* * *

Habiendo tenido el alma de otro dentro de él, Harry se pregunta si eso significa que algunas astillas de su propia alma han sido reemplazadas forzosamente. Queriendo sacar provecho de este sacrificio, Harry buscó su alma y su voz perdida en fantasías exclusivas para él: sueños de amor, de una mujer, de semilla plantada en el cuerpo de otro.

Sin embargo, la primera vez dentro de Ginny, las fantasías de la serpiente se deslizaron a la superficie: los gritos de placer de Harry sonaban como los suspiros de las serpientes, y Ginny se petrificó como si su cama contuviera un basilisco. Siseando, una vez, con esa misma voz, una víbora se había hecho amiga y confidente de ella, obligándola a entregar sus secretos e inocencia a un invasor. Sin importar lo que sea que Harry haya hecho para salvarla allá abajo, Voldemort hizo su parte.

Ella ahora está radiante -años después de intentarlo tantas veces con Harry-, en el salón de actos del Ministerio, junto a una mujer que no puede amenazarla con siseos de serpiente. Harry la observa a través de la multitud, intentando ignorar la sensación primitiva hacia quien fue su escape en el pasado. Harry sabe que por muy manchado, destrozado y necesitado que se sienta, no puede dañar algo tan puro, fuerte y brillante como Ginny.

Nadie más puede ver su enfermedad, a este monstruo en su pecho que ansía pecar. La gente observa cómo él intenta pasar desapercibido, cómo toma sus distancias con los demás, pero no dicen nada. Harry para ellos es su Salvador.

Si lo vieran tal y como es, el Ministerio estaría lleno de estatuas humanas como las que había cuando reinaba Voldemort, porque Harry es como ese basilisco; su verdad interior los convertiría en piedra. Una vez que Ginny vio ese lado de él, dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás, y sólo Draco está en su punto de mira, inmóvil, reducido a una presa que nunca puede decir que no.

Sintiendo el deseo deslizarse por su vientre, Harry se abre camino entre la multitud hacia él, el único otro marcado por una serpiente también. Dos años Draco ha estado tratando de elevarse, en el Ministerio ahora con su historial prístino, pero siempre estará manchado, sucio, aquí abajo en el estiércol con Harry, que lo agarra y lo arrastra por el pasillo para follar sin sentido.

* * *

_Hazlos gritar_ , solía decir Voldemort. _Hazlos rogar_.

Dirigiendo sus siseos a Draco, Voldemort poseía y manejaba el cuerpo de Draco como a una marioneta; levantaba el brazo de Draco lentamente, apuntaba la varita de Draco como si su alma estuviera en una cuerda. Encadenado, haciéndole rogar, Draco fue obligado a lanzar un _Crucio_ , hasta que el mismo Draco sintió que reverberaba entre su propia columna como un cordón de conducción del dolor.

Draco le pertenece, es suyo para su uso, su posesión, su saciedad y su pecado. Draco está bajo su influencia, sin necesidad de un _Imperio_. Los puños forzados son sólo una excusa: los que hablan con las serpientes sólo necesitan sisear, y Draco es suyo.

El miedo es suficiente para dirigirlo, ya que el Pársel es poder y dolor, y planta semillas de terror hasta que Draco es una arboleda donde crece la hierba, a través de la cual pasan las serpientes que el Pársel ha soltado. El miedo pasado, sin embargo, enterrado profundamente, es el deseo de tener miedo. Anhela que su carne sude y se moje con escalofríos silenciosos, ser tan débil, tan avergonzado, que no se le pueda culpar por las cosas que ha hecho por miedo.

Serpientes de terror en los dedos de Draco, zarcillos de deseo en los dedos de los pies, hasta que se deslizan dentro de él, dirigiendo cada paso. Al bajar por este pasaje de su elección, la locura acecha la cordura, abre cada parte, todas las cámaras secretas, como siempre lo hacen los basiliscos, como siempre lo hacen las serpientes.

Una vez, vio a la hermana de su madre deslizarse por allí. Draco la vio nadar profundamente en ese lugar donde la desesperación se impregna de deseo, donde brota de las cosas más profundas la obsesión por ser poseída, para que la autodisciplina dé paso lentamente a la sumisión. Esa vez, evitando la seguridad y la sagacidad, ella suspiró por su abrazo, su tacto, su invasión, y Draco se estremeció y se preguntó si él podría ir por ese camino, si se ha hundido tan bajo que mirará a los ojos de Harry y será lo que vio en ella una vez.

De espaldas a la pared, escondido en un armario en el pasillo del Ministerio, Draco no tiene que enfrentarse a él, enfrentarse a sí mismo, enfrentarse a lo lejos que está de la cordura que ha resbalado. Deslizándose de la corbata con la que Harry lo colgó de un gancho en la pared, Draco sigue sumiso. Cuando se le pide que acaricie la polla de Harry, el brazo de Draco se levanta lentamente, como si una cuerda en él hubiera sido rasgueada; es un instrumento colgado para el salmo. Como su cuerpo, Draco es interpretado por Harry en una oración por ambos, una súplica de liberación. Sacando la rendición del extremo de Harry, Draco siente que reverbera entre su mano, la chispa que pulsa desde los huesos hasta los cerebros, conduciendo el placer por su columna vertebral.

* * *

De todos modos, en toda esta autodestrucción, este acto de conocerse, de cubrir los puntos secretos del otro, es de alguna manera un escape. Caprichoso, sí, restrictivo, casi seguro, pero lo que Harry busca en Draco no lo puede tener en ningún otro. A otros los partiría en dos; su lengua hablaría como una sierra, despojando a los demás de las mentiras que se dicen a sí mismos, de la despreocupación, la ignorancia, mostrándoles lo que es el conocimiento, toda la vergüenza.

Draco, sin embargo, ya está dividido: este trozo de hombre en el que se ha formado, delgado y todavía como una mecha de vela, siempre listo para ser quemado y doblado. Doblado, pero no roto, porque debajo es un metal maleable, su alma suave como la plata, se ha convertido en algo fuerte, hecho para tomar lo que sólo Harry puede dar. Dado el sádico acero, Draco se recocina, se une. Para él y sólo él, Harry puede ser la serpiente y también el salvador.

Por muy enfermo que esté este tipo de consuelo, Harry está demasiado asustado para detenerse. Supera todas las demás preocupaciones, el deslizamiento de ellos juntos, la succión de la saliva, el sudor y el coraje de Draco, el socorro de su dulce y rendidora enfermedad.

Siempre después de follarlo con su lengua bífida, Harry termina acurrucado contra él, saboreando el suave susurro de los ronquidos y el sueño de Draco. Pero soñar para Harry casi siempre lleva de nuevo a la duda, deslizándose en lo astuto y masoquista, sugiriendo que estas visiones de Voldemort son sólo aparentes; _¿qué pasa si esto es lo que siempre he sido sin importar su existencia? ¿Qué pasa si siempre he sido este monstruo?_

Tal vez nació con una víbora en sus cuerdas vocales. Según el árbol genealógico, Harry y Riddle están emparentados; el habla de la serpiente puede provenir de sus predecesores; quizás los Peverell también hablaban pársel. La lengua pársel, quizás, es el brillo verde en cada ojo de vez en cuando, el monstruo en el pecho, el odio en la mente. Mente rota, corrupta como la suya, Voldemort puede haber sido una víctima también, siendo invadido astutamente por la serpiente. El lenguaje se cuela en cada agujero, cada orificio secreto, se filtra en tu alma. Habla, cuenta historias, canta canciones de caídas y frutos, separa la luz de las tinieblas, separa el Bien del Mal.

* * *

Algunos días Harry piensa que debe haber alguna manera de arreglar este lío, detener esta sordidez, acabar con todo como lo hizo la espada de Neville, usar algo afilado, que podría funcionar, cortarle la lengua o... o... o algo más, cortar algún pedazo de sí mismo. Las intenciones desinteresadas (suicidio) ya no sirven más para Harry de alguna manera, no como el día en que entró en el bosque dispuesto a morir, o tal vez por eso, puede ser que sea la pieza que le falta y murió ese día.

Buscó en el cosmos, una vez, formas de limpiar la boca de la víbora, desterrarla a Siberia, Singapur, los Estados Unidos, desvanecerla donde Sodoma y Atlántida se hundieron, enviarla al sol o bajo Dis, a un rincón de su alma en el que nadie pueda ver. La India, sin embargo, reveló a Harry su mítica serpiente cantante, Endless Shesha, quien mantuvo el universo en su capucha antes del comienzo, cantando en solitario versos a Vishnu, y que lo hará después del final. Allí terminó la búsqueda de Harry.

Este es el sinuoso camino a la inmortalidad, no a través de Horrocruxes, sino a través de la voz, esta voz que habla a través de Harry. Harry nunca fue Voldemort, ni siquiera cuando fue el último Horrocrux, pero de alguna manera Harry se ha convertido en esto: el horror de esta voz, es todo suyo. Los siseos todavía hablarán, incluso después de que Harry se haya callado, después del último otoño, después de que todo se reduzca a esto.

Lengua Pársel, ya ves, es la que habla Harry.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí.


End file.
